Desafiando el hielo
by MasakoHolmes
Summary: En un concierto la vi, sería una más pero su forma de ser me logró hechizar, luego desencantar y aquí comienza mi historia, no sabré que hacer porque el hielo es un desafío díficil y este no se derretirá con mi simple calor. Castaña, freak, alternativa... ¿Dónde me vine a meter? Realmente acepto desafiar al hielo y... voy a ganar. FF One Direction - Harry Styles
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:** _"Sexo"_

La vi desde el escenario, era guapa, castaña, un corte de cabello freak y con su ropa alternativa, andaba con unas cuantas chicas y ellas disfrutaban del concierto. Ella sólo fingía disfrutar pero no gritaba extasiada ni cantaba mucho nuestras canciones, sin embargo, mi mirada se dirigía hacia ella más de la cuenta. Sí, había decidido que ella sería mi chica para esta noche.

Al salir del concierto, les indiqué a los de seguridad mi cometido, no eran novedad que fuese así pero creo que lo hacía más divertido el hecho de que esa chica no fuese fan, no gritaría como loca ni nada por el estilo, eso me agradaba.

Me sorprendí al verla en la puerta de mi cuarto de hotel, la hice entrar de inmediato y en vez de conversar, ella se abalanzó contra mí y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Dios, qué manera de besar tenía esta muchacha.

Tuvimos una noche espectacular, esta mujer era una diosa en la cama de principio a fin, sin duda, una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Cuando desperté eran casi las 10 de la mañana, y cuando logré reaccionar no la vi a mi lado pero escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, pensé en colarme allí y seguir pero estaba puesto el seguro de la puerta. Esperé un rato dormitando en mi cama, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y abrí mis ojos, allí estaba ella observándome con la misma expresión aburrida que tenía en el concierto.

-Me ducho y bajamos a desayunar ¿Te parece? –le pregunte lo más cortes que pude.

-No –me respondió fríamente-: Voy a volver a mi casa ahora.

Creo que mi cara de sorpresa no paso disimulada, me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrío arrogante.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que aceptara tu invitación? Descuida, sólo quería sexo –me dijo sin quitar esa arrogante sonrisa, aunque cada palabra que decía me daban más escalofríos y me sorprendían aún más.

Se acercó a mí y me besó apasionadamente, caímos en la cama y yo pase mis manos por su cintura y la estreché contra mí. Podía sentir el aroma de su cabello recién lavado y era exquisito, tan así que me sentía embriagado. Minutos después me encontraba solo en mi cama, y baje al rato a comer, allí estaban los muchachos y me uní a ellos.

Estuve una semana con esa castaña en mi mente, ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni como buscarla, entre mis admiradoras no podía, de primera supe que no era una 'directioner', sus ojos lo decían todo. En fin, me propuse dejar de pensar en ella y salí con los muchachos al centro comercial para distraerme, entramos en una tienda de electrónicos para mirar algún objeto para llevarnos a la casa que compartíamos los cinco, estábamos muy entretenidos en ello hasta que escuche su voz detrás de mí pero no se dirigía a mí.

-Entonces… creo que me llevaré la consola –escuche que le decía al dependiente de la tienda.

-Buena elección, jovencita –me volteé a ver al hombre que la atendía y noté como la miraba completamente, era tanto el análisis que sólo le faltaba babear por ella.

-Bien, le pago en efectivo, y no tarde que no tengo todo el día –la escuché claramente que estaba dando órdenes, y sonreí internamente ante eso, sin duda, tenía una personalidad brusca con todos, me giré más para mirarle y vi que vestía unas converse, jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros roja. Ella me miro instintivamente y en su rostro no había ni una sola expresión, creo que me sonroje porque sentí arder mis mejillas.

-Hola, Styles –saludo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Hola… -quería decir su nombre pero recordé que no lo sabía.

-Mi nombre es _ -me dijo ella, yo sonreí, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? –me pregunto con expresión molesta, yo reí y negué con la cabeza.

El baboso del dependiente le hizo entrega del paquete y ella se marchó apenas lo recibió en sus manos. Me tardé cinco segundos en reaccionar y salí tras ella, sólo había caminado unos cuantos metros para cuando la alcancé.

-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunto aniquilándome con la mirada, sus ojos azules eran hermosos.

-¿Almorzarías conmigo? –le pregunté tímidamente, lo preciosa que era me intimidaba más de la cuenta.

-No –me respondió sin siquiera inmutarse, no podía creer que yo, Harry Styles, fuera rechazado de esa forma por una chica.

-Pero… te llevo donde quieras, te compro algo si quieres –le insistí, ella siguió mirándome y me desesperaba que no tuviera ninguna expresión, no se veía molesta, enojada, triste o feliz, nada de nada.

-Styles… ¿No fui lo suficientemente clara hace unos días? –Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos-: Sólo quería Sexo, si hubiera querido lujos, zapatos, ropa y otras estupideces te lo hubiera pedido directamente.

-Y en caso de querer más ¿Cómo puedo ubicarte? –le pregunté arriesgándome a parecer un pervertido pero no iba a dejar que todo se quedará así, se estaba transformando en algo más, no iba a dejar que esta niña bonita me rechazara.

-Ten mi número –me dijo tendiéndome un papel con su número de celular y su nombre, le agradecí y ella se marchó sin decir nada.

La observé hasta que desapareció entre la multitud, mire el papel y lo guardé en mi billetera procurando que no se me fuera a perder. Me volví para regresar con los chicos, de seguro seguían jugando pero no era así, allí estaban los cuatro mirándome sonrientes y con expresiones pícaras en sus rostros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** _"Un engaño para almorzar"_

La observé hasta que desapareció entre la multitud, mire el papel y lo guardé en mi billetera procurando que no se me fuera a perder. Me volví para regresar con los chicos, de seguro seguían jugando pero no era así, allí estaban los cuatro mirándome sonrientes y con expresiones pícaras en sus rostros.

Louis pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros sin dejarme escapatoria y el interrogatorio comenzó. Me llenaron de preguntas pero no respondí mucho ¿Qué les iba a decir? Sólo me acosté con ella y no sé casi nada más, sólo que es una chica muy molesta, su nombre, su número de celular y que acaba de comprar una consola.

Le llamé una, dos, tres y muchas más veces durante dos semanas, siempre que tenía un rato libre tomaba mi celular y le marcaba, me respondía la contestadora, tenía una voz dulce en aquella grabación. Seguí insistiendo otra semana más, cada vez menos, lo cual al escuchar su frialdad no pude evitar emocionarme como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya sabes qué –le contesto pero me avergonzaba de eso-: ¿Paso por ti?

-Está bien –me contesto, apunte su dirección y salí rápidamente en mi auto, creo que tarde una media hora en llegar, vi su casa, era enorme pero muy acogedora, allí estaba ella sentada en las escaleras y no, creo que ni siquiera intento arreglarse para mí. La vi acompañada de unas cuantas chicas, las mismas que estaban en el concierto junto a ella, admiradoras nuestras, estaba claro.

Pité dos veces y bajé la ventanilla, todas miraron y yo sonreí, amaba la atención de las chicas. Ella se levantó y entró en la casa, creí que ya no saldría pero en un par de minutos salió con una mochila al hombro, se abrió paso entre sus amigas que reían y murmuraban por lo bajo, iba a bajar para abrirle la puerta pero ella fue más rápida y ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto. La miré nuevamente y me seguía pareciendo preciosa, nos saludamos y puse en marcha el vehículo.

Estuvimos en silencio durante 10 minutos y al detenerme en una luz roja la miré, ella observaba por la ventana. Se veía tan linda y tranquila que me daban ganas de tomarla y besarla pero tenía que controlarme aunque no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿Me llevas a un buen hotel? –me pregunto sin siquiera intentar mirarme.

-No –le respondí tranquilamente, en mis planes no estaba llevarla a un hotel, tampoco planeaba saciar mis necesidades sexuales, hoy no. En mi mente estaba la idea de querer tener una cita como cualquier chico normal.

-Detén el auto –me ordenó ella, como íbamos por una calle poco transitada me acerque a la orilla y me detuve confundido, ahí descubrí que planeaba.

Apenas me detuve, abrió la puerta e intento bajar del auto, suerte que yo fui más rápido y la alcancé a traer de vuelta al vehículo y coloque los seguros. Tenía el corazón en la garganta ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? La acorrale en la ventana sujetando sus brazos con fuerza, me miraba seria pero desafiante, estábamos cerca, muy cerca, sentía su respiración, el olor de su perfume… No iba a aguantar y la besé, pero esta vez fue con ternura y la pude llevar a mi ritmo por unos instantes, hasta que sentí un empujón y un golpe en mi mejilla.

Me separé aturdido y cuando me reincorporé la vi que ella estaba tranquilamente sentada mirando por la ventana en su lugar del vehículo, no, no estaba tan tranquila, pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Me sentí feliz ¡Por fin había movido algo en ella! Tanto que me había costado tenerla así, tanto que lo anhelaba, sólo deseaba volver a verla. Seguí conduciendo y llegamos a un restaurante, ella no dijo nada en todo el camino y su rostro sin expresión volvió, como me desesperaba esto.

Bajamos del auto y un mozo nos llevó a la mesa que yo había reservado, al llegar, estaban justamente las flores y un paquete que le había comprado especialmente a ella, nos sentamos y lo miró de reojo y luego dirigió esos azules ojazos hacia mí.

-¿Te gustan? –le pregunte nervioso, que desesperante era todo esto, pero no me iba a ganar.

-¿Esta es una cita o sólo un cortejo? ¿Debo aclararte todo de nuevo? –me pregunto ella, sí, creo que esta vez estaba molesta.

-Sí, supongo que fuiste clara ¿Y qué? –le contesté utilizando el mismo tono de voz que ella usaba conmigo.

-Y que no quiero nada de esto, no necesito cortejos para un rato de placer –me respondió mirándome a los ojos, ella no cedía y yo tampoco me dejaría perder.

-¿Acaso en tu vida todo es así como quieres? –le pregunte usando un duro tono de voz.

-Claro que sí –contesto sarcástica y rodó los ojos-: Tal como tú, te acuestas cada noche con una chica que ves y que te guste –bien, esto lo decía totalmente en serio.

-Yo no hago eso.

-Es cierto, como nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo –volvió a usar su sarcasmo, esta vez yo rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto ¿Podrías ser más agradable? –le pregunté queriendo llevar la fiesta en paz pero ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué se cree este tipo? Me tiene completamente aburrida con esa sonrisa y sus otras estupideces. No le basta con acosarme telefónicamente, sólo espero que luego de esto me deje tranquila. ¿Quiere que sea agradable? No pienso ceder ni siquiera un poco.

Creo que no quiero entender que lo nuestro fue sólo de una vez y ya, típico de los tipos como él, un niño mimado que no entiende razones, tendré que ser yo quién le enseñe que las cosas no son así.

-¿Qué pedirás? –me pregunto viendo la carta.

-Quiero…

-¿Ensaladas y jugo natural sin azúcar? –logrado, este tonto me saco una sonrisa.

-No, idiota, quiero un filete con puré de papas y una Coca-Cola, que sea grande –le dije mientras él sonreía como tonto-: Pide mejor la ensalada para ti.

-Bien –cerró la carta y el mozo registro nuestra orden, pidió lo mismo que yo. Mientras tanto nos trajeron unos aperitivos mientras esperábamos la comida, justo nuestra mesa estaba en una ventana con bonita vista, ahora sí podría entretenerme sin problemas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? –pregunto luego de un rato, sentía su mirada fuertemente sobre mí.

-No tolero a las estrellas engreídas como tú –le espeté para luego mirarlo, tenía unos ojos hermosos, tal y como decían mis amigas, sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y me reproche internamente por ello.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso de mí? –me pregunto, su forma de hablar conmigo era más dura que al principio, pero no llegaba al extremo de gritarme. Claramente él quería dominar, pero no se lo permitiría.

-En tus acciones, te preguntarás cuáles. Veamos, mandarme a buscar con seguridad para "hablar" un rato, acosarme en la tienda de electrónicos, acosarme a nivel telefónico. Oh, lo siento, eso no es sólo de una estrella, es de un sicópata –le dije hablando rápidamente pero tampoco subía mi tono de voz, no pensaba hacer un escándalo y menos aquí, con él…

-No sería tan así si fueras más accesible –me contesto, yo bufé.

-Búscate una más accesible, si creíste que yo era así, te has equivocado completamente, y de paso, así dejas de fastidiarme –le contesté, en realidad esto sonaba mejor de lo que creía.

Continuamos con la comida, siempre él intentando ser amable conmigo y yo contestándole fríamente, sólo quería que la hora pasara rápido y llegar a mi casa. Después de un par de horas ya íbamos llegando a casa, yo estaba impaciente, sólo quería bajarme y terminar con todo esto de una vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** _"Familia"_

-No sería tan así si fueras más accesible –me contesto, yo bufé.

-Búscate una más accesible, si creíste que yo era así, te has equivocado completamente, y de paso, así dejas de fastidiarme –le contesté, en realidad esto sonaba mejor de lo que creía.

Continuamos con la comida, siempre él intentando ser amable conmigo y yo contestándole fríamente, sólo quería que la hora pasara rápido y llegar a mi casa. Después de un par de horas ya íbamos llegando a casa, yo estaba impaciente, sólo quería bajarme y terminar con todo esto de una vez.

A pesar de todo, el almuerzo no fue tan desagradable, me sirvió para descubrir que tengo más paciencia de la que imaginaba, al llegar a la puerta de su casa, noté que había un chico… no, me sorprendió más quién era, se parecía demasiado… no… era… ¿Zayn?

Mire a _ y vi que sus ojos brillaban pero… ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Esto era extraño, me detuve en el portal y ella bajo rápidamente. No, no me permitía ser cortés en ningún momento, aparqué, detuve el motor y bajé también, si ya estaba sorprendido con la presencia de mi amigo, aún más me sorprendí cuando vi esta escena.

-¡Zayn! ¡Has vuelto! –le decía muy emocionada mientras lo abrazaba, vaya, si tenía sentimientos.

-_, has crecido mucho en un par de años –le contesto Zayn correspondiéndole su abrazo, luego la soltó y la miro de pies a cabeza, miro hacia el auto y luego reparo en mi presencia-: ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… -esta vez no sabía que responder, y la niñita arrogante recupero su aniquilante mirada.

-Eh… verás… -decía ella buscando que decir-: Styles me invito a comer y por fin me trajo de vuelta a casa.

-¿De dónde se conocen? –pregunto Zayn nuevamente, mirándome de reojo, él sabía sobre mis andanzas al igual que los chicos, yo tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Verás, este chico me llevo con seguir… -no podía creer que fuera a decirle todo, así que atiné rápidamente a taparle la boca con mis manos, y ella ni tonta ni perezosa me mordió-: ¡Hey, cuidado, animal!

-El único animal que veo eres tú –me respondió, que infantil sonó eso.

-Lo que digas, a propósito ¿De dónde conoces a Zayn? –le pregunte, ella hizo un desprecio y miro a otro lado.

-Somos primos –respondió Zayn, yo lo mire perplejo, no podía creer que fueran familia, ella tenía un carácter terrible en cambio él… bueno, su carácter no era el peor del mundo, pero su prima le ganaba con creces-: Oye _ ¿Nos invitarás a entrar?

-A ti sí, a ricitos no –le contesto haciendo claramente alusión a mí, yo la miré molesto.

-Bueno, entonces yo lo invitaré a entrar, también invite otros amigos.

-¿Tu banda? –Le pregunto ella sin escrúpulos-: Tampoco me agradan.

-No pregunte si te agradaban, sólo te estoy avisando –le contesto Zayn, yo veía divertido, al parecer él sabía controlarla ¿Por qué yo no podía hacerlo tan fácil? A mí me refutaba todo, pero a él nada de nada.

-Está bien, yo entraré –dijo mirándonos a cada uno amenazadoramente, luego cargo la mochila a su hombro y subió las escaleras para entrar en la casa.

-Creo que no le agradas –me comento Zayn cuando ella ya había desaparecido y sacándome de mis pensamientos, me había quedado perdido viendo por donde se había ido-: Bueno, es una chica difícil ¿También te acostaste con ella? –creo que eso fue demasiado directo, yo volví a pasar saliva y negué con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías? –le pregunte, estoy seguro que él la había visto en la tienda.

-Ah, era la chica de los electrónicos, no la reconocí muy bien puesto que cuando yo la vi ella ya se había ido, la vi solo de espaldas –me contesto muy tranquilo, me hubiera gustado saber todo esto antes.

En fin, entramos en la casa, eran muy grande y al entrar a la sala de estar habían muchas fotos, empecé a verlas mientras Zayn iba a por algo de comer. Justo reparé en una, Zayn se veía más pequeño y abrazaba a mi castaña… en otra ella vestía completamente de negro y Zayn también, ninguno se dio cuenta de la foto pero se veían muy cómplices planeando algo. También había otras más familiares, de ocasiones especiales con la familia.

Escuchamos el timbre y _ bajo corriendo por las escaleras a abrir la puerta, parece que esperaba a alguien pero le escuchamos decir "Ah, ustedes...", reímos y llamó a Zayn, él fue a atender la puerta rápido antes de que _ les cerrara en la cara o los echara a patadas.

-Hola Zayn, ¿Has sabido algo de Harry? No lo pudimos ubicar –era la voz de Liam, sonaba preocupado.

-Descuida, ya está aquí –contesto Zayn y llegaron a donde estaba yo.

Estuvimos viendo algunas películas y conversando sobre la última gira que habíamos tenido en Inglaterra, como siempre, entre todos lo pasábamos muy bien y _ ni siquiera había aparecido. En un momento me entraron ganas de ir al servicio, así que pregunte a Zayn donde estaba, tenía que subir por la escalera y era la segunda puerta… ¿o la primera? En fin, debía investigar.

Estaba dudando si entrar o no, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no procesaba bien la información que me llegaba así que mejor entre en la primera puerta. Abrí algo rápido y como habíamos bebido cerveza me sentía algo mareado, me quede estático cuando vi a _ que tenía una guitarra en sus manos y me miraba asesinamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –me pregunto sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Yo… eh… es… estaba buscando el baño –balbuceé, creo que eso fue muy idiota de mi parte.

-Es la puerta de al lado –me dijo volviendo la mirada a su guitarra-: ¿Podrías irte? Estorbas.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y fui al baño, cuando baje los chicos me miraban con mucha atención y sonreían hacia sus adentros.

-Bien, ahora iré yo al baño –dijo Niall levantándose de su lugar, yo volví al mío y seguimos charlando divertidos.

¿Y a qué hora planean irse estos imbéciles? No hay nada peor que tener que aguantar un montón de casanovas bajo mi propio techo, además mis padres no están… Zayn me debe una muy grande, además ¿Qué hacía Harry aquí? Ese chico…. Estoy planeando seriamente en ir a la policía y denunciarlo por acoso pero no les daré en el gusto de crear un escándalo. ¿La puerta de nuevo? ¿Este tipo no entiende o es imbécil?

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunte mostrándome lo más molesta que pude, pero me sorprendí al ver que era el chico rubio de los amigos de mi primo-: ¿Se te perdió algo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** _"La guitarra y el mejor amigo"_

¿Y a qué hora planean irse estos imbéciles? No hay nada peor que tener que aguantar un montón de casanovas bajo mi propio techo, además mis padres no están… Zayn me debe una muy grande, además ¿Qué hacía Harry aquí? Ese chico…. Estoy planeando seriamente en ir a la policía y denunciarlo por acoso pero no les daré en el gusto de crear un escándalo. ¿La puerta de nuevo? ¿Este tipo no entiende o es imbécil?

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunte mostrándome lo más molesta que pude, pero me sorprendí al ver que era el chico rubio de los amigos de mi primo-: ¿Se te perdió algo?

-Eh… lo siento, buscaba el baño –me respondió mostrándose algo apenado, estaba sonrojado pero estoy segura que era por el alcohol que tenían en el primer piso.

-Es la puerta de al lado –le dije lo más amable que me permití, él me agradeció pero vi que no se iba y me seguía mirando-: ¿Algo más?

-¿Tocas guitarra? –me pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Sí… algo… -le conteste recuperando mi frialdad.

-¿Puedo ver? –me pregunto con una expresión de niño pequeño.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y él entro tomando asiento junto a mí en la cama. Comencé a tocar algo suave, algo de mi estilo, el rubio se veía divertido mientras yo tocaba. Luego le pase la guitarra y él comenzó a tocar 'Wonderwall', mis ojos se iluminaron con la canción por que la amaba, era una de mis favoritas.

Seguimos por un rato así mismo, y conversando, riendo, definitivamente me agradó así que podía tacharlo de mi lista negra tranquilamente, estábamos tan divertidos que no nos dimos cuenta cuando entro Zayn a mi cuarto hasta que ya lo vimos dentro.

-Pensábamos que te habías dormido en el baño –comento Zayn riendo-: Oye, _, deberías bajar a compartir con nosotros.

-No, gracias –le conteste rodando los ojos-: O podría quedar como ellos.

-Vamos, será divertido –dijo Niall, yo insistí con mi negativa.

Al final, no me pudieron convencer y volvieron con los demás idiotas. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no se iban, cuando Zayn me dijo que se quedarían a dormir quería morir, sólo esperaba que en la mañana no estuvieran en casa, no era mucho pedir ¿Cierto?

En casa de Zayn no vi mucho a _, y me dejo extrañado lo tanto que se demoró Niall en el baño. En fin, ya estábamos de gira de nuevo y prontamente nos iríamos a América, creo que debía emocionarme pero no lo hacía del todo, esa chica freak me tenía pendiendo de un hilo, había pensado mucho en ella y en cómo ganármela pero era tan difícil y poco accesible, al menos para mí.

Los chicos, bueno, ellos seguían en lo suyo, cada uno normal y yo lo intentaba, pero esta niña no me lo permitía, seguía llamándola y ella sin coger mis llamados, que irritante era todo. Lou se burlaba siempre, me hacía bromas y los chicos se reían cuando me veían con el móvil pegado a la oreja, sabían lo que hacía.

Aunque ya me había acostumbrado, aun así me sorprendió cuando Zayn se preocupó de hablar en privado conmigo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunte extrañado, esto no pasaba nunca.

-Harry, dime algo con toda sinceridad ¿Te gusta mi prima? –me pregunto, yo me sonrojé un poco y Louis apareció de repente.

-¡Así que eso era! Sabía que era una chica lo que estaba en tu mente, y no te da ni la hora –bromeó Louis, yo reí pero no sé si fue porque me causo gracia o por vergüenza.

-¿Entonces te gusta? –inquirió Zayn mirándome divertido.

-No… no es eso –conteste, no quería admitir que lo que había dicho Lou era cierto, rompería mi ego, Zayn levanto una de sus cejas.

-Perderás tu tiempo, deberías volver a nacer para interesarle pero bueno, si sigues así… suerte, Harry –me dijo intentando parecer serio, yo sólo veía más lejos mi objetivo y mi autoestima de destrozaba poco a poco.

Pensé mucho si seguir con esto o dejarla ir solamente, en fin, me daría cuenta cuando volviese a verla pero mientras tanto me concentraría en la gira.

Esta gira estuvo espectacular, igual que todas, cada una mejor que la otra, divertida, e hicimos felices a tantas fans que me sentía lleno. Decidimos reunirnos en casa de Zayn para celebrarlo, últimamente ese era nuestro lugar de juntas, eso me ponía más alegre además quizá vería a _, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ni yo ni ella.

Liam pasó a buscarnos a todos nosotros a casa de nuestras familias en Londres, era él más responsable así que él conduciría el vehículo. Cuando llegamos a casa de Zayn, fui el último en bajar y el corazón se me encogió de repente, con una sensación muy molesta en el pecho, rodeé el auto para entrar a la casa y allí la vi, estaba con un chico, también de su estilo, debo reconocer que era bastante atractivo.

Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras, nos vio y se levantó de inmediato para asomarse dentro de su casa, Zayn salió instantes después y nos invitó a entrar. _ nos saludó como acostumbraba a hacerlo, excepto a Niall, con nuestro rubio fue más amable, incluso le presento al chico que la acompañaba, me quedé helado al escuchar un par de palabras, pero seguí caminando dentro.

-¿Ocurre algo? –me pregunto el chico que me acompañaba al ver que no estaba muy contenta.

-No, descuida, James, es sólo que… -claro, como iba a mentirle, es mi mejor amigo y mi mayor cómplice.

-¿Es el chico que me habías dicho? ¿El sicópata? –me pregunto riendo y cambiando el tema, yo también reí, era así como le decíamos a Harry porque siempre me llamaba y yo nunca quería contestar, pero hace más de un mes que no lo hacía.

-Sí, el chico de rizos es de quien te hable –conteste sin dejar de reír-: Ahora los niños estrellas nos invaden por culpa de Zayn –dije simulando un monstruo.

-Y pronto tendremos más niñas estrellas –me siguió James en los gestos, yo lo miré intentando matarlo con la mirada-: A propósito, _, ¿Te molesta mucho ese chico?

-A veces ¿Por qué? –le pregunte extrañada.

-No sé, pensé que querrías hacer lo mismo de siempre, o sea, me preguntaba si seguiríamos, como me presentaste así –me sugirió James, yo asentí rápidamente y pusimos nuestro plan en marcha mientras cogía mis manos entre las suyas.

-Espero que sirva –comente pensando en que sería muy fácil quitarme a Harry de encima, sonreí internamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** _"Empieza la diversión"_

Es que simplemente no podía creerlo, ella tenía novio… ese tipo era su novio… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿En qué momento ocurrió? Lo único que quería era romperle la cara al imbécil ese, pero… ¿Qué tenía él que yo no tuviera? Él sabía que tenía que hacer para poder tenerla junto a él, que necesitaba hacer yo… No, Harry, no, tienes que sacártela de la cabeza y concentrarte en la gira de América, me decía mi voz interna, pero no podía, era difícil para mí.

Es que mi orgullo había sido completamente pisoteado por una mujer como ella, era realmente una arpía, realmente me sorprendía como había sido, pero que hubiese un chico con ella no me detendría, no ahora…

Nosotros seguimos en lo nuestro con los chicos, las bromas de Louis, las poses de Zayn, Niall traía su guitarra, era primera vez que la traía aquí, bueno, era su favorita, por eso era extraño. Escuche la puerta de entrada y me asomé para ver que ocurría, era _ que entraba de la mano de su novio, como me hirvió la sangre al ver esto, sobre todo al ver como subían las escaleras. Aunque _ me miro rápidamente y me guiño un ojo, yo me atraganté ante esto, ¿Qué le ocurría a esta tipa?

Entramos riéndonos a mi cuarto con James, él había visto claramente lo que había hecho pero decidió pasarlo desapercibido, claro, hasta que terminamos de subir las escaleras. Lo siento, Styles, pero a ver si las estrellas aprenden que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

-Eres mala ¿Sabías? –me dijo James mientras yo miraba por mi ventana.

-No lo soy –le respondí sin dejar de mirar la calle.

-Partamos con que te acuestas con un chico, luego lo tratas mal, muy mal. Le das tu número telefónico y no coges sus llamados, luego vas a comer con él…

-Fui engañada –respondí defendiéndome.

-Eso que importa, luego ¡Sorpresa! Resulta que eres prima de su amigo y compañero, además, sigues sin coger sus llamadas y cuando vuelve a verte… resulta que tienes un novio estupendo sin contar que es una mentira –me decía James exagerando, yo no podía dejar de reír.

-Bueno, novio estupendo, eso le pasa por escoger a alguien como yo –respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

-_, respóndeme ¿Sientes algo por ese chico?

-Claro que no –respondí rápidamente, quizá demasiado rápido. O sea, acepto que ese tipo es guapo y cualquiera quisiera tener algo con él, pero yo no soy cualquier chica.

Ya estábamos a punto de partir a América, estábamos con Liam esperando a que llegaran los demás al aeropuerto. Últimamente, Liam se veía muy pensativo, pero no quería preguntar o tal vez sí debía hacerlo, pero en estos momentos sólo pensaba que llegaran pronto los muchachos para marcharnos y zafar de esto.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunte finalmente para romper el silencio, noté que se ruborizaba lentamente, no pude evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa-: ¿Es una chica, no?

-Algo así –me respondió tímidamente.

-¿Y quién sería la afortunada? –pregunte nuevamente, sí que sería afortunada aquella muchacha, Liam era un chico realmente excelente para cualquier muchacha.

Al parecer Liam pensaba responderme pero justo aparecieron los demás, venían Niall, Louis, Zayn, su prima y el otro idiota, me pareció curioso que los otros dos también traían algo de equipaje ¿Acaso también venían con nosotros? Yo no permitiría que ese tipo subiera al mismo avión que yo.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme –dijo _ volteándose para iniciar su camino hacia otro lugar.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunte sorprendiéndome por haber actuado así en frente de todos.

-No te importa –me respondió mirándome de reojo.

Zayn se acercó para abrazarla y desearle suerte, Niall hizo lo mismo… ¿Niall? ¿Desde cuándo que tenían esa cercanía? Además… ella lo acepto con una sonrisa, esto era muy pero muy sospechoso. Después se perdió entre la multitud del aeropuerto, nosotros esperamos que llegara Simon y nos embarcamos rumbo a América.

Teníamos tres conciertos en California esta semana y todo marchaba excelente, este lugar era sencillamente espectacular, además todos los días teníamos fiestas y todo iba de lo mejor.

Estábamos justo en una de ellas cuando la música dejo de sonar y vimos cómo se encendían las luces del escenario, había alguien con una guitarra pero no era cualquier persona. Era _, pero ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Qué hacía en América, en California y en esta fiesta? Se veía sonriente, creo que nunca la vi sonreír así, estaba mucho más guapa que la última vez y todos la observaban. ¿Tan popular era que no me había dado cuenta? Los chicos también la miraban, Zayn lucía sorprendido pero orgulloso a la vez, Louis estaba unido a la multitud que esperaban expectantes, Niall compartía el orgullo de Zayn, aunque me dio la sensación de que nuestro rubio sabía sobre esto y Liam… Liam no estaba por ninguna parte, quizá había ido al servicio y pronto aparecería, en fin, _ luego de unos minutos comenzó su pequeño espectáculo.

-Bien, esta vez interpretaré un cover… cantaré Take My Hand –se escucharon alaridos de emoción-: Así es, de Simple Plan –concluyó a través del micrófono, acomodándose con su guitarra y sonriendo.

"_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem"_

"_A veces me siento como que todo el mundo tiene un problema"_

"_Close your eyes and please don't let me go"_

"_Cierra los ojos, no permitas que me vaya"_

"_Take my hand tonight"_

"_Toma mi mano esta noche"_

Como quisiera que hubiera estado pensando en mí, esta noche la atraparía de nuevo, aunque Louis me volvió a utilizar como blanco de sus bromas por lo embobado que me tenía la prima de Zayn.

Fui a caminar por el lugar para conocer gente y disfrutar con los conocidos, siempre había muchas chicas a mí alrededor pero precisamente la que yo buscaba no aparecía.

Llegué a la barra a por un trago y la encontré, tenía unas cuantas rosas junto a ella y estaba acompañada por Liam ¿Qué hacía él con ella? Se veían divertidos e intercambiando coquetas miradas. Me comencé a molestar bastante pero no quería dejar de observarlos y seguía allí bebiendo un trago tras otro.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente no recordaba casi nada pero tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Louis me contó mucho de lo que hice, estaba bastante ebrio, fui a molestar un rato a Liam para luego irme a coquetear con algunas chicas de la fiesta, según él me besé con un par de ellas y que hice otras estupideces, algunas cosas recordaba pero la jaqueca que tenía era horrible. Estaba recostado en el sofá del hotel intentando dormir un poco porque no tenía opción de volver a mi cuarto, sentí que alguien se ponía frente a mí y me miraba, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi un vaso, miré más allá y vi a la castaña de mi mente que lo sostenía, hubiera sonreído pero la resaca me lo impedía.

-¿Y eso? –pregunte apenas.

-Cerveza con limón, ayuda a quitar la resaca, deberías beberlo –me contesto con su seriedad normal rodando los ojos.

Cogí el vaso y comencé a tomar el líquido, no sabía mal, esperaba que esto me ayudara a mejorar en algo. Ella se sentó a mi lado en el sofá mientras que los chicos estaban concentrados en el juego de la televisión. Creo que saber lo que había hecho anoche provocaba que no tuviese el coraje para poder verla a los ojos.

-¿Dormiste aquí? –pregunto mirando la televisión.

-Así es –me respondió, pensar que ahora se había acostado con Liam me hizo hervir la sangre.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿A quién le demostraste tus habilidades en la cama? ¿Con quién dormiste esta vez? –le pregunte molesto y pudiendo mirarlo, ella sólo rio suavemente. En ese momento me sentí un gran idiota, ella no había dicho nada y yo la trataba de esta manera…

-Descuida, dormí en cama de Zayn y él durmió junto a Niall, dormí sola. Aunque… eres realmente patético, Styles.

-¿Por qué estás en América? ¿Qué hacías en la fiesta de anoche? ¿Y las flores que tenías? ¿Y…? –quería tener respuesta a todas mis dudas pero ella se levantó de su lugar, colgándose un bolso, asegurando su guitarra en la espalda y cogiendo las mismas rosas que tenía la noche anterior.

-No estoy para tus interrogatorios –me dijo y luego volteó a los muchachos-: Esto… ya me voy, esta noche tengo un par de eventos así que debo alistarme y ustedes tienen un concierto –anunció ella llamando la atención de ellos-: Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto, adiós chicos –dijo lanzando besos con su mano libre y luego volteó hacía mí-: Adiós, imbécil –luego se volvió hacía los demás, más bien hacía Liam-: Muchas gracias por las flores.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** _"Secuestro"_

-No estoy para tus interrogatorios –me dijo y luego volteó a los muchachos-: Esto… ya me voy, esta noche tengo un par de eventos así que debo alistarme y ustedes tienen un concierto –anunció ella llamando la atención de ellos-: Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto, adiós chicos –dijo lanzando besos con su mano libre y luego volteó hacía mí-: Adiós, imbécil –luego se volvió hacía los demás, más bien hacía Liam-: Muchas gracias por las flores.

Sentí que me hervía la sangre nuevamente cuando se despidió de mí pero ya estaba punto de estallar cuando supe lo de las rosas, así que Liam había sido el emisor del presente. Lo miré y pude notar que no dejaba de mirar la puerta por donde se había ido _, ¿Acaso Liam también estaba colado por ella? No, no lo creo, sólo que Liam es un chico muy atento y por eso fue el obsequio.

Que felicidad me daba volver a mi apartamento, la presentación en la fiesta de anoche había estado genial y no tuve que volver en plena madrugada a casa. Las rosas que me regaló Liam fueron un detalle estupendo aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió verlo cuando baje del escenario, es un chico agradable y educado, durante toda la noche no intento propasarse conmigo ni nada parecido. Completamente un caballero, muy distinto a Harry que se acostó conmigo sin siquiera conocerme. Oh, pero porque hablo así, siempre tengo esa mala costumbre de recordar a Styles.

Estaba de lo mejor tocando en el segundo bar de la noche, tenía buen público y estaba viendo unas cosas del audio para iniciar la segunda parte de mi show cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar, era un mensaje de texto: _"Esta noche iremos a por unas copas, solos"_ Era de Harry y estaba claro que no aceptaría esa invitación. Subí a terminar mi espectáculo, luego fui a por mis cosas para poder marcharme y me encontré con que habían flores y chocolates con una tarjeta que indicaban que eran para mí, venían de parte de Liam, que bonitos, pensé para mis adentros, Me fui por la puerta trasera y cuando ya estaba terminando de cerrarla sigilosamente lo vi, iba a volver dentro pero él fue más rápido y cerró la puerta.

Le mire de reojo para voltear y emprender camino hacia el otro lado, o al menos eso pretendía, pero me tomó por la cintura firmemente y me coloco contra la pared.

-¿Dónde ibas? –me pregunto al oído.

-A mi apartamento ¿Algún problema con eso? –le respondí a la defensiva, no sé porque lo hice realmente, siempre le respondía que no le importaba o con evasivas para que no supiera nada.

-¿No leíste el mensaje que te envié? –me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-No voy a aceptar aquello –le conteste sosteniéndole la mirada y forcejeando para que me dejara libre.

-Tampoco quiero que la aceptes –me refutó suavemente al mismo tiempo que me quitaba mis cosas y a mí me cargaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Bájame de inmediato o te haré un escándalo aquí mismo! –Gritaba al mismo tiempo que pataleaba y él no dejaba de caminar-: ¡Pareces un sicópata siguiéndome siempre a todas partes! ¿Cuántas veces debo aclararte que no quiero nada contigo? ¡Le voy a decir a mi primo sobre todo esto! –a pesar de mi insistencia no hubo forma de que me bajara, ya estaba en el auto en marcha al bar.

Fuimos a un lugar que era bastante bonito y privado, pedimos algo para beber y yo no dejaba de mirarle molesta pero él sonreía aún más, realmente me molestaba esto. Estaba sola y prácticamente secuestrada en un par con él, no era una situación cómoda por ninguna parte.

Estaba tan contento, había logrado mi objetivo y la tenía para mí y nadie nos vería ni nos diría nada, aunque me dolía el brazo y la espalda por los golpes que me había propinado cuando la llevaba hacia el auto, ahora sé que iba a comportarse al menos.

-¿Y tu novio? –pregunte nervioso.

-En Inglaterra –me respondió rápidamente.

-¿Y esos obsequios que traías? –pregunte nuevamente.

-De parte de Liam –de nuevo él… me sentía celoso pero a la vez sentía vergüenza por sentir eso hacia mi amigo.

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? –me aventure a preguntarle, aunque tenía miedo de la respuesta que podía darme.

-No te importa –me respondió pero volví a insistir-: Sólo nos estamos conociendo y ya, descuida que no soy como tú, no me acuesto con todo lo que se mueve. Y por si lo olvidas, tengo un novio aunque esté en Inglaterra.

-Luces muy segura de todo eso –le comente sonriendo con sorna, su reacción fue simplemente fulminarme con su mirada.

-Bien, espero que luego me vayas a dejar a mi apartamento, esta noche no quiero sexo ni nada parecido.

-¿Te parece si vamos a bailar? –le pregunte ignorando lo que acababa de decirme.

-¿A un lugar donde sólo veamos musculosos arrogantes y chicas fresas que se dejan hacer lo que sea?-pregunto ella poniendo emoción en su voz, y como no había analizado bien lo que dijo, asentí sin querer-: Entonces supongo que estará mejor en mi casa.

Ya llevaba dos meses sin verla y no aguantaba ¿Por qué sólo a mí no me cogía las llamadas? Incluso ahora se había vuelto muy amiga con Louis y yo tenía que aguantarme el verlo cada vez que usaba el móvil de Liam para jugar, al encender el móvil veía la foto de ellos juntos y ni siquiera supe cuando se la tomaron ¿Acaso iban en serio? En fin, con estas cosas ya llevaba tiempo pensándomelo y lo mejor era dar vuelta la página.

Por fin ya habíamos vuelto a casa, todo marchaba excelente hasta que me detuve en seco y la vi allí, sonriendo junto a su disque novio, estaban esperando a Zayn pero ¿Qué hacía ella aquí si hace muy poco la había visto en USA? Vestía con sus ropas de siempre aunque tenía una gorra ocultando su cabello y unas gafas oscuras que no me dejaban ver sus ojos, algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

Que feliz me sentí cuando vi a la mayoría de los chicos bajar del avión pero, para mi mala suerte, no podía correr a abrazarlos o llamaría la atención de toda la prensa que estaba a los alrededores, esperamos junto a James que se acercarán puesto que ya nos habían divisado y hechos gestos de los esperáramos.

-Así que mis hermanos pequeños vinieron a por mí ¡Qué detalle! –exclamo Zayn mientras me abrazaba revolviendo mis cabellos.

-Pero ¿No que eran novios? –pregunto Harry de pronto mirándonos, yo rodé los ojos y James rió porque mi plan había fracasado de lo lindo, yo volteé hacia otro lugar evitando la acusadora mirada del chico de rizos.

-Claro que no, James es su mejor amigo –aclaró Zayn mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

-Creíamos que lo sabías –comento Liam a Harry.

-No, definitivamente no tenía idea –contesto Harry, aunque pude notar un brillo sospechoso en su mirada yo preferí esconderme entre James y Zayn.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando vi a mi primo irrumpir en mi habitación para una pequeña charla, deje mi guitarra a un lado, puse algo de música y puse mis ojos sobre su anatomía, esperaba que quisiera hablar para que cometiéramos alguna travesura esta vez.

-¿Qué quieres, Zayn? –le pregunte mirándolo de reojo.

-Verás… Quiero saber… ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry y con Liam? –me pregunto luego de darle vueltas un rato al asunto, yo me largué a reír.

-Veamos, con Harry no hay absolutamente nada, si ni siquiera me agrada –respondí demasiado rápido pero intente mantener la calma-: En cambio, con Liam… es un buen muchacho pero hemos conversado y decidimos ir lento puesto que ustedes siempre están de gira y mi carrera por ahora va con un ascenso increíble, aunque no quiero que se eleve tanto por que digan que estoy saliendo con "Liam Payne" –hice comillas con mis dedos exagerando todo, Zayn rió y me miro ya más relajado-: Prefiero mil veces que sea por mi talento.

-Eso es lo que te sobra, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algo ocurra.

-Estamos completamente de acuerdo en eso, pero no me gusta pensar en esas cosas –dije lanzándole una almohada en toda la cara para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo, extrañaba jugar así con Zayn.

Volvió a pasar un tiempo y esta vez no sería One Direction quiénes se irían de gira, esta vez era yo quien se marcharía un par de meses pero no sería lejos, sólo estaría en Inglaterra. Estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando que me llamaran para mi vuelo y que llegara mi representante para marcharnos de una buena vez, sólo James sabía algo sobre esto y a Zayn le había dejado una carta antes de venirme. Lo había hecho porque no quería un escándalo y trataría de que esto fuese lo más desapercibido posible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** _"Luego de un adiós momentáneo, una íntima pero buena bienvenida"_

Volvió a pasar un tiempo y esta vez no sería One Direction quiénes se irían de gira, esta vez era yo quien se marcharía un par de meses pero no sería lejos, sólo estaría en Inglaterra. Estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando que me llamaran para mi vuelo y que llegara mi representante para marcharnos de una buena vez, sólo James sabía algo sobre esto y a Zayn le había dejado una carta antes de venirme. Lo había hecho porque no quería un escándalo y trataría de que esto fuese lo más desapercibido posible.

Simplemente miraba a las personas pasar apresuradas de un lado a otro mientras buscaba a mi representante que no estaba por ninguna parte, si no lograba llegar iba a viajar sola.

En un momento sentí que me tapaban los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ¿Quién era? ¿Zayn? ¿Niall? ¿James? ¿Liam? Era obvio que debía de adivinar quién era, aunque no me lo imaginaba por si acaso.

-¿James? –Pregunte pensando que era el único que sabía que hoy me marchaba-: Vamos esto no es divertido –dije al notar que no se movía ni un ápice.

-¿Sabes? Zayn despertó muy preocupado y nos llamó de inmediato –escuche que me susurraron al oído produciéndome nuevamente escalofríos, esta vez reconocí de inmediato su voz, me gire para mirarlo apenas quito sus manos de mis ojos.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte mirándolo de reojo.

-Me imagine que estarías aquí, el otro día comentaste que te irías de gira y pensé que podría encontrarte –me contesto sonriendo.

-En serio, te comportas como un sicópata –comente observándolo de reojo.

-No lo creas ¿A qué hora te marchas? –me pregunto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Dentro de un par de horas.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

-Tenía que hacer algunos trámites y reunirme con mi representante pero aún no ha llegado y los trámites fueron bastante rápidos –conteste tranquilamente.

-Ya veo ¿Te parece si vamos a por un café? Debes tener hambre –me dijo sonriendo coquetamente, me iba a negar pero mi estómago rugió y si no fuera por el sonido del lugar Harry se hubiese dado cuenta al instante.

-Está bien, vamos.

Él cogió mi maleta y fuimos hacia la cafetería del aeropuerto, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa que se llevaba cuando vio que acepté por primera vez una invitación suya. Cogimos la mesa más privada que encontramos, Harry me dejo en la mesa y fue a por la orden, junto a mis cosas. Volvió con un par de capuchinos, dos pasteles y unas galletas, se veía como si fuera mucho pero hacía hambre a esta hora y no me importaba la cantidad que fuese.

-¿Y dónde te vas?

-Eh… no lo sé aún muy bien, pero no saldré del país, es una gira nacional –le dije sonriendo nerviosa por no recordar mi destino, esta vez planeaba ser agradable, iba a hacerlo sólo por Zayn.

-Espero que te vaya bien, realmente es hermoso el país.

-Lo sé, es mi patria no tienes por qué decírmelo.

-Eres muy desagradable –comento Harry bebiendo de su café.

-Y eso que hoy me he propuesto ser más agradable contigo, pero si no te agrado… -dije como si fuera a marcharme, noté que rápidamente puso su mano sobre la mía y me sonroje-: Ya, si no me iré a ninguna parte.

-No me sorprendería que de pronto te levantaras y te marcharas –me confeso cuando vio que seguía en mi asiento, pero aún no quitaba su mano de encima de la mía y eso me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-¿Podrías quitar tu mano de encima? Hay mucha prensa y esto puede ser molesto –le dije antes de sonrojarme aún más, esto no estaba bien.

-¿Segura? –pregunto sonriendo, mostrando sus blancos dientes, tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-Sí –le conteste a la defensiva, quito su mano y de inmediato sonó mi móvil ¡Bingo! Mi representante ya estaba aquí-: Bien, creo que es hora de irme.

-Te acompañaré, tu maleta estaba algo pesada –dijo levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo mi maleta rápidamente.

-No es para tanto pero… gracias por la ayuda –sonreí para que se notara que estaba siendo sincera, llegamos al hall del aeropuerto y allí estaba mi representante-: ¡Hey, K! ¿Acaso las sabanas te amarraron esta mañana?

En el hall nos estaba esperando su representante, no lo conocía pero intentaba adivinar quién era de todos los que estaban allí esperando personas. Escuche que _ lo regañaba a modo de broma y vi que un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabellos largos y rubios recogidos en una coleta se volteaba hacía nosotros, al acercarnos a él me sentí intimidado pero _ se veía muy relajada, en realidad tenía nervios de acero.

-¿Estás bien? –escuché que _ me preguntaba.

-Ah, sí, estoy bien –respondí volviendo en sí, pude notar que ambos me observaban.

-Bien, estamos con el tiempo justo para el vuelo, será mejor que nos vayamos _ -dijo el hombre cogiendo su maleta-: Así que despídete de tu amigo y vámonos.

-Como digas, adiós, Harry, gracias por acompañarme esta mañana, envía saludos a mi primo y a los chicos –dijo _ dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Como ya se iba, yo salí del lugar y me monté en mi auto rumbo a mi casa, ya recordé porque había ido al aeropuerto y también que olvidé avisar a los muchachos que efectivamente _ estaba allí, pero creo que valió la pena, estaba tan agradable que no quería arruinar el momento entre nosotros.

Mi gira realmente había sido un éxito en todo el país, pero por fin volvía a casa en Londres, ya iba en la van directo a casa, K dormía a mi lado plácidamente ya que siempre estaba hasta altas horas de la noche ultimando todos los detalles y se levantaba muy temprano para ver que todo fuera perfecto, además era joven y eso hacía que nos lleváramos espectacularmente bien.

En fin, llegamos a casa y baje del transporte luego de despedirme de K, Zayn y James me esperaban sentados en las escalas de la entrada, ambos se levantaron a abrazarme y entramos a casa. Al entrar me sorprendí al ver que todos los chicos estaban reunidos esperando con una pequeña reunión de bienvenida, sonreí ante el detalle y procedí a saludarlos.

Todos tenían presentes para mí, Liam como siempre, un ramo de rosas, pero éste era mucho más hermoso y grande que los anteriores, Louis me había comprado unos chocolates que sabía que eran mis favoritos, Niall compró una correa y un estuche para mi guitarra, un detalle esplendido y Harry tenía un peluche enorme, y a pesar de que los peluches me encantaban no reaccione mucho porque me avergonzaba aceptar estas cosas de chica. En fin, estuvimos compartiendo un rato, nos sentamos en la sala y vimos películas hasta tarde, estuve en todo momento junto a Liam. Me encantaba el contacto de su piel, aspirar su olor, la suavidad de su cabello y cuando acariciaba nuestras manos unidas, completamente un caballero y muy tierno.

Aunque eso no fue suficiente para evitar las miradas celosas de Harry que nos dirigía de vez en cuando, por ello, no pude evitar sentir alivio cuando escuché que los muchachos esta vez volverían a sus casas, sin contar que ya estaba cansada del viaje y me sentía algo mareada ya que habíamos estado bebiendo durante un buen rato desde que llegué. O al menos eso creía, ya que al levantarme me fui al piso nuevamente preocupándolos a todos.

-Estoy... ebria… -dije apenas mientras Liam y Louis me ayudaban a sentarme en el sofá.

-¿Te sientes bien? –me pregunto Louis, últimamente se había vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos, no podía mentirle.

-Me siento bien… pero creo que bebí mucho… -musité apenas, Zayn se puso frente a mí.

-¿Quizá quieres vomitar? –me pregunto mirándome.

-No, quiero… irme a… a mi cuarto –dije a duras penas sujetándome la cabeza. En estos casos estaba acostumbrada a recurrir a James, pero él se había marchado cuando termino la segunda película así que ahora tenía que ser lo suficientemente digna para poder pararme y caminar derecha hasta mi cuarto, creo que aún tenía el suficiente orgullo para no dejar que me ayudasen en esta situación.

_ estaba notoriamente ebria, lo podía ver porque apenas abría sus ojos y sus gestos también lo indicaban, aunque no era la única, Niall y Louis también lo estaban, quizá peor que ella, Zayn, Liam y yo estábamos tan solo mareados pero aun así todos sucumbimos ante el alcohol. Zayn lucía muy preocupado, no era primera vez que la veía así por lo que nos había dicho pero le seguía preocupando igual.

Vi que se levantaba a duras penas, al parecer le costaba mantener el equilibrio así que me acerqué a ella e hice que se apoyara en mí, Zayn y Liam me miraron, pero les sonreí y dije que la llevaría a su habitación, que no habría problema. Subimos a su cuarto, la recosté en su cama de lado y me senté allí para cuidarla durante un rato, hasta que se durmiese.

-Puedes recostarte…. Junto a mí… si quieres –me dijo haciéndome un lado en la cama.

-No creo que te parezca –contesté acariciando su cabello.

-Mejor que lo aproveches, no te daré otra oportunidad. Es el único beneficio que tendrás porque estoy ebria –dijo insistiendo en que me acostara a su lado.

Después de pensarlo un rato, me acerque a su lado y me recosté junto a ella, se apoyó en mi pecho y al rato sentí que se sumía en un largo sueño, al cual me sumé poco después.

Desperté cuando sentí los rayos de sol en mi cara y giré para evitarlos y seguir durmiendo, sentí el olor a shampoo de _ y recordé que estaba en su cama, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y besé su frente, ella se acurruco más en mí.

Alrededor del mediodía Zayn irrumpió en la habitación, golpeó y entro, cuando desperté estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** _"Una incómoda premiación"_

Desperté cuando sentí los rayos de sol en mi cara y giré para evitarlos y seguir durmiendo, sentí el olor a shampoo de _ y recordé que estaba en su cama, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y besé su frente, ella se acurruco más en mí.

Alrededor del mediodía Zayn irrumpió en la habitación, golpeó y entro, cuando desperté estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y qué ocurrió aquí? –pregunto.

-Nada... sólo dormimos –respondí ruborizándome.

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto _ mirando a Zayn de reojo y cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada para evitar la luz.

-Vine a ver si aún seguían vivos –contesto Zayn.

-No grites… por favor –se quejó _ recostándose nuevamente.

-Bien, iré a preparar un especial para combatir tu resaca –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y escuchábamos que bajaba las escaleras.

-Qué dolor… -se quejó nuevamente _ sin quitarse la almohada, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? –le pregunté mientras me levantaba y peinaba un poco mis cabellos, noté que ella asintió suavemente.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con los chicos, no me dijeron nada, me serví una taza de té y me senté junto a ellos. Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada…

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? –pregunte extrañado.

-Anoche nunca volviste a bajar –dijo Liam sin despegar la mirada de su taza.

-Espera, espera… ¿Están pensando que _ y yo…? –No lo quería decir, era algo obvio lo que creían-: No, no, claro que no. Ella no es mi tipo ni nada parecido, sólo me quedé dormido encima de la cama, por eso no volví a bajar, acabo de despertar y…

-No tienes porqué deshacerte en explicaciones, Harry –dijo Niall, él tampoco me dirigía la mirada y yo ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero… -decía mientras dirigía mi mirada a todos lados, ni siquiera Louis era capaz de mirarme, aunque como quedé mirándolo a él, me miro de reojo y volteó rápidamente.

De pronto, todos estallaron en risas y me di cuenta de que estaban jugando conmigo.

-Lo siento, es que fue inevitable –decía Louis riendo.

-Lo habíamos planeado anoche –decía Niall de la misma manera-: No creímos que nos darías tantas explicaciones.

-Pero… pero –decía yo algo sorprendido, pero también reía suavemente, había sido una buena broma.

-Nada de peros ¿Sabes si _ bajará a desayunar? –pregunto Zayn riendo aún.

-Dijo que quería seguir durmiendo, le dolía mucho la cabeza –contesté observando hacia el pasillo.

-Claro, después de semejante borrachera quién no tendría dolor de cabeza.

Había pasado alrededor de un año, llevaba un año lejos de mi casa, estaba de gira. Lejos de todos, mi carrera subió tan de repente que no tuve tiempo para poder asumirlo todo y ya estaba de pie en un escenario ante miles de personas. De no ser porque James me acompañaba en esto, gracias a K, mi vida se hubiera vuelto un infierno. Todos los días con noticias nuevas sobre mí, ya sea sobre mi carrera musical, sobre rumores de romance o personas que tiraban dardos a lo que yo hacía, esas últimas eran las que más salían y que yo más ignoraba, no iba a pelear con nadie porque no me interesaba ni necesitaba defenderme.

Era época de premios, así que debía coger un vestido y presentarme, vería a One Direction de nuevo y conocería más personas, más artistas, estaba nominada a bastantes categorías pero K no me había querido decir si había resultado ganadora en alguna, yo sólo cogería un vestido, pasaría por la alfombra roja junto a James, iríamos a la fiesta luego de todo esto y volveríamos al hotel a descansar.

Cogí un vestido azul eléctrico, con caída en punta a la altura de mis tobillos y a modo de strapless, contrastaba perfectamente con mi cabello castaño y mis ojos azules, un poco de joyería y maquillaje a juego y salí de mi habitación, viendo a James esperando luciendo un traje gris con una camisa azul, y sus cabellos negros caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros. Me ofreció su brazo y nos encaminamos a la limusina, para dirigirnos al teatro.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –me pregunto James dejando a un lado su laptop.

-Sí, es primera vez que voy a una de estas cosas –respondí mirando por la ventana, él paso su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacía sí.

-Estarás bien, además estará tu primo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no seas ridícula –dijo James, usualmente me hubiera dado un pequeño puñetazo o revuelto mis cabellos, pero si algo se arruinaba perderíamos los dos.

Llegamos a la alfombra roja, vimos fans, periodistas, cámaras, radios, de todo y en todos lados, una alfombra de aproximadamente 50 metros, algunos estaban firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos, yo suspire buscando calmarme. James bajo del auto y me ofreció su mano, la cogí y nos adentramos a caminar.

Ya en la ceremonia, volví a verlos. Con James nos sentaron en las mesas principales, a unas dos de distancia estaba mi primo y los demás, sonreí al verlos y les hice un gesto de saludo.

Ya llevaba dos premios… 'Mejor Nueva Artista Femenina' y 'Mejor Canción Instrumental', y aún me quedaban unas cuantas nominaciones, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y en una de ellas los había destronado, en realidad vi en sus gestos que no lo esperaban.

Había muchos shows, y en uno de tantos, era hora de One Direction, subieron a cantar 'One Thing', y en un principio sentí la mirada de Liam por un instante y luego la dirigió hacia los demás presentes.

"_Girl when I'm looking at you___

_I can never be brave___

_Cuz you make my heart race__ "_

"_Chica, cuando te estoy viendo_

_Nunca puedo ser valiente_

_Porque haces que mi corazón se acelere"_

No pude evitar sonreír, pero luego vino la mirada de Harry… Esos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban de forma intensa, llevaba un rato así pero podía evadirlo, así que debe de haber aprovechado cuando subió al escenario viendo que yo no podía distraerme, no podía parecer maleducada ni nada de eso.

"_Shot me out of the sky___

_You're my kryptonite___

_You keep making me weak___

_Yeah frozen and can't breathe"_

"_Dispárame fuera del cielo_

_Tú eres mi criptonita_

_Te mantienes haciéndome débil_

_Sí, congelado y sin respirar"_

Ahí me perdí en su mirada, me sonrojé bastante y descubrí que en parte la canción se asemejaba mucho, que lo intentaba hacer débil, nunca lo tomé mucho en cuenta, de hecho odiaba que se me acercara, no, aún odio que se me acerque, no hay forma de que pueda quitar esa idea que tengo sobre él. James puso su mano sobre la mía y al verlo, me sonrío, me pidió tranquilidad y confirmo que si yo quería él iría y le daría un puñetazo frente a todos, reí por ello.

Ahora ellos serían quienes nombrarían la entrega siguiente y tenían el premio entre sus manos.


End file.
